Foo-Foo
Foo-Foo is Miss Piggy's dog, who appeared in the fourth and fifth seasons of The Muppet Show. She speaks only in barks and other typical dog sound effects. Foo-Foo was performed by Steve Whitmire, but according to Whitmire: In 2011, during the promotion for The Muppets, Miss Piggy told People Magazine that she has had to "re-home" Foo-Foo. As Piggy told People, "Foo-Foo really didn't much care for Kermit, it seems... She seems to be prejudiced against green people. Anything the color green, she would nip at. So in order to have a future with my Kermie, I had to make that sacrifice." Piggy assured People that she is sending Foo-Foo to pet therapy, and she'll be happy to welcome her dog back home when she gets over her aversion to Kermit. Jones, Oliver and Raftery, liz. "Muppet Mess: Miss Piggy Forced to Choose Between Her Dog and Her Frog", People.com. Nov 11, 2011. Performance On The Muppet Show, Foo-Foo was portrayed both by a puppet and a live dog. A 1979 issue of The Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter (vol. 2, no. 2) provided a behind-the-scenes scoop: "Can you tell which is the live dog and which is the puppet? Miss Piggy's new dog, Foo-Foo, is not really one puppy, but two. The one on the left is a puppet, modeled on the live dog on the right. It took a long time to find a puppy small enough to be in scale with Miss Piggy. The live Foo-Foo was born on December 13, 1978. She is a special sort of toy poodle and is one of the last ten of her particular line, a line bred down to the smallest possible size from a standard poodle. Foo-Foo is still growing, and as she grows, the puppet Foo-Foo will be rebuilt to match. When fully grown, she will still be less than nine inches tall. Watch carefully when Foo-Foo is next on the show -- if she's running around, it will probably be the live version. If she's reacting in close-up, it will probably be the puppet... but you can't be sure...!" The Foo-Foo puppet made a few appearances on The Jim Henson Hour, where the dog was called Freddie. She later made a cameo in Kermit's Swamp Years. Filmography *''The Muppet Show'' **Episode 404: Dyan Cannon **Episode 410: Kenny Rogers **Episode 418: Christopher Reeve **Episode 501: Gene Kelly **Episode 502: Loretta Swit **Episode 505: James Coburn (Gonzo's Opening Horn only) **Episode 520: Wally Boag *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding Finale) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' *''Here Come the Muppets '' *''Muppets Tonight'' **Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (performed by Alice Dinnean-Vernon) *''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' **Birthday Cat-astrophy *''Muppets Most Wanted'' Book appearances * Two for the Show (1982) * Foo-Foo, Where Are You? (1991) * The Phantom of the Muppet Theater (1991) * Miss Piggy Sound Board Book (1995) *''Muppet Time'' (1996) *''Muppet Snow White ''(2010) References Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters Category:Pets Category:The Muppets Characters